


Cooking School

by JoZPierce



Category: Cook's Illustrated (Cookbooks)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoZPierce/pseuds/JoZPierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some recipes don't belong in school lunchrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raisintorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisintorte/gifts).



It was the worst scandal since Juan Williams blew it for NPR.

Public support was non-existant, and the headlines were thinly veiled attempts at bad cooking humor.

The headline in the Life section of USA Today read “Move Over Martha: Another Cook at the Courthouse.”

In the Cooking With the Times section of the NY Times, the editor let “The Rumball Rumble” go to print.

It wasn’t every day that a recipe from Cook’s Illustrated made it in the Board of Education’s lunchroom menu rotation. Unfortunately for Christopher Kimball, the vodka pie crusts were a big hit at P.S. 102.


End file.
